The end of life as i knew it
by Emilly-star-92
Summary: Hermione just found out shes pregnant and is about to tell him when her world is cruch by him so she runs away. Will she ever come back? Will she ever forgive him and will she ever tell him about their child? Or will she find love in someone elses arms?
1. Chapter 1

The End

(Narrator's POV)

As she held that paper inches away from her nose she just couldn't help but stare at it in disbelief like if it were prove to all the nonsense Luna had ever said. At the top the words that keep running through her head almost glowed. In the sheet before her 8 letters in bold black where about to change her life completely. Her eyes were glued to the page before her. Put together those 8 little letters spelled _**"POSITIVE"**_.

She was surprised to find out her suspicions where right, but she was sad or mad just very much scared. She knew that he wouldn't be mad. A family was all he had ever wanted. Today she was going to make him the happiest man on earth. No she wasn't afraid of all of that. She was afraid of not being able to handle all of it. "Not handle it you? You are the smartest witch of your age and there hasn't been someone like you in years! Of course you can handle it!" she thought, with that she left the muggle clinic to find the love of her life.

17 year old Hermione Granger was expecting the child of her loving boyfriend Harry Potter. With all the courage she had she made her way to the flat she shared with harry. She was ready (kind of) to begin her new life. Harry and her together could overcome anything put in the way of their soon to be family or so she thought. Little did she know that her little happy life would end that day shattered in a million pieces and her dreams would die away. It really was the beginning of a new life but not the one she thought her would have.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

"Aaare you ssssheer?" I said trying not to sound to scared.

I couldn't stop worrying after all I wouldn't be Hermione Granger if I didn't. I kept thinking to myself "what am I going to do am I really ready for this I don't know if I can do this I'm only seventeen".

"Yes miss no doubt about it" said the nurse. She was wearing scrubs and had long brown hair. She reminded me of my mom, but I quickly shoved that thought to back of my head. "No time to make yourself cry Hermione just remember they didn't suffer and they're in a better place know" I thought to myself.

The nurse looked like she was used to this just stud there and smiled. "Congratulations Miss Granger you're pregnant."

"Thank you" was all I could say. The nurse smiled once again and walked away.

I sat there trying to think about what to do next. "Can I do this I'm smart but you can't learn how to be a mom be reading a book?" I said. "Can't handle it you? You are the smartest witch of your age and there hasn't been someone like you in years! Of course you can handle it!" with that said I got up and left the clinic.

I quickly made my way behind the nearest building was empty there so I knew no one would see me apparate. When I got to are flat I was so nerves I stud outside in front of the door just starring at it. I told a deep breath and opened the door.

What I saw next killed me. Ginny and Harry were making out in are living room. I froze I couldn't believe it. It was like something out of horror movie.

"Harry!"

He turned around and so fast I would have laughed if it wasn't for what was happening. With a loud thump Ginny was shoved of the couch "awwwww!" was all she said.

"Hermione I can explain" harry stared to say and got up to walk towers me.

"I hate you harry you will never see me again go don't stop what you were doing with your little slut for me" with that said before he could reach me i apparated away.

All I heard was Harry scream my name and I was gone. That day was the end of my perfect world.

That day my life ended and my new one started.

*** okay so this is my very first ever so plz plz plz review tell me what ever you like. did you like did you hate it? anything you thing would good with it just review it plz. :D ***

***sorry this is the corrected one :)***


	2. Chapter 2

**I think from now on it's going to be in Hermione's point of view, but I'll tell you if I change it. :) **

_**A fresh new start**_

Draco Malfoy wasn't always my friend but after Dumbledore was killed by Snape he came to us for help. He didn't want to be bad he was only there because of his father. At first we were not happy to have him near us but being the softy I am I just couldn't stand to see him so lonely. His father killed his mom and now he had nothing because his father would kill him if he ever saw him again.

I stared talking to him and it didn't take much to become friends. He was nothing like what he played himself to be at Hogwarts. He was funny and very smart. I like talking to him because I could talk about are classes and what I thought about them, and like others he wouldn't just act like he knew what I was talking about.

Harry and Ron did not approve at first (especially Harry) but with time they stared to loosen up and soon we end up being the golden quartet instead of the golden trio. I think Ron like it a little bit better then Harry since he was no longer always third wheel since me and Harry were a couple. Other then Harry there was no one that knew me better that Draco. Of all three I think he found it easier to be my friend then it was with Harry and Ron. So I guess it was no surprise that I went straight to him when I saw Harry cheating on me with that little whore.

"Draco I can't stay here Harry will notice I'm pregnant." I half chocked out "what if he tries taking my baby away?"

"I'd kill him" his silver eyes go dark as he spoke "but honestly Hermione do you really think he would do that?"

"I thought he would never hurt me like this but I guess I was wrong so who knows what else I was wrong about" "I have to protect my child" was all I could think about.

"Hermione the moment you are no longer under his protection they will go after you. You know that " the concern is written all over his face.

"I know Draco and that's why I have to go. The farther away I am the harder it will be for them to find me." Why couldn't he understand that I was doing this to protect my child not only from him but from them too?

Even after Harry had defeated Voldemort four months ago many Death Eaters got away and I had been attacked many time but I was never harmed because harry was always protecting me. With him around me I was untouchable.

Draco stayed quiet for long time and I could see him working things out. I wanted to ask so badly what he was thinking but I know he hated it when people interrupted when he was deep in thought.

"I'm coming with you" he finally said.

"What you can't do that you have a life. You can't just abandon everything and come along like it some road trip!" I can't do that to him this is my problem not his.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when you're too pregnant to protect yourself and the baby?" He said and he most of read in my silence that I hadn't.

"Didn't think so. Mione I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do so live with it." He said with a smile.

I give up I know there's no changing Draco Malfoy's mind once he's decided on something.

"So what do we do Harry won't take too long coming here looking for me?"

We leave I'll buy you some clothes later on. When we're done here we're going to Gringott's and take all the money I can out to take with us."

"Draco I can't let you do that it's your money."

"And because it's my money I'll do what I like with it" I started to protect "but…"but he wasn't going to hear it anymore. "But nothing you ether play be my rules or I won't let you go. You know the manor has wards that stop anyone from coming in or out if I say so" I sight because I'm very much screwed there's no way of getting out of this one. But I'm not mad because I now he's just trying to protect me.

"Okay then let's go" I said. I smile and he smiled back and I know that everything was going to be fine.

We left after he got his thing and after going to Gringott's we left London. The location was unknown even to me only Draco knew where that rest of the Malfoy estates where.

On arriving we put up wards that would announce the arrived of anyone that wish to cause us harm. It was in a muggle area that looked so very peaceful I knew my child would love it here once she or he came into this world. After a few days of buying things for the house and getting any other thing we needed we were finally set in are new house. This was my Fresh new start and it was nice so fare.

I was loving the new life and then Draco went and killed me trip.

"Hermione I have one condition about this and I don't want you to fight me on this one" he was serious and once again I knew there wasn't going to be any fighting it.

I sight "fine what is it." I just know I'm not going to like this.

"I'm making a portkey if they ever find us it'll take ten seconds to take us to its assigned place."

"That's great Draco I live the idea" why did I worry that is perfect it will probably take us to another one of his secret estate.

"Yeah just keep thinking like that okay. Know here me out" oh god just when I thought the cost was clear. He sighted and went on. "The portkey will take us to Harry's place…"

"What! Are you insane he's who I'm running away from what's your problem?"

"You said you wouldn't fight Mione." He said it calmly but I know better.

"I can protect you and the baby from one or two but we both know that if they find us it won't be one or two. Only Harry can take on that many. That ever happens you'll only be safe with him." I know he's right I know it so all I have left is to hope that never happens.

"Draco dose it really have to be that way" I guess I can hope can't I.

"Yes Mione it **has** to be like that and this discussion is over" I sight and bow my head in defeat.

"Okay if you think it's for the best. I guess so." That will never happen right? We will disappear and no one will ever find us right?"

***Well that's it I hope you liked it I'll try to update soon actually I've been working on them at the same time weird but true. Anyway the other one will be up in a bit too plz review. Tell me what you think even if you hated it. :D***


	3. Chapter 3

My New Life over So Soon

(Four Years Later)

"Mione" I could hear a voice fare away in a place I know this nightmare was no longer taking place.

"Mione! Mione! Wake up sleeping beauty!" "I know that voice" I thought to myself.

"Mommy gets up come on!" that voice is the one that fight my fears away every time I hear it.

I opened my eyes to the sight of my daughter Helen and my best friend Draco. For the past four year it has been like this making my day just by seeing their smiling faces.

Helen was three years old know but so smart she just left me speech less sometimes. She has jet black curly hair that falls to her shoulders. Each of her curls are like springs pull them down and they shoot right up.

She looks a lot like him but is a total little book worm like me. Her nose and mouth and the curliness of her hair are the only thing she got from me.

"Where you having that dream again?"Said Draco. He always asks the same question every time I ether talk in my dream or I wake up with tears in my face. I just smile at him and he sights.

"Mommy come on you said we could go to the park today!" Helen said quite annoyed "it's going to be really hot if we go too late" she brings me back to the present. I find myself thinking about the past a lot lately yet I know I shouldn't. It only makes me paranoid. After all the past is the past and none of it will ever interfere in my life again right? I mean it's been year if they haven't before why ponder on something that will never touch you again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming just let me get dressed" I said trying not to laugh at the way she looks she's like a little me when she does that. But he's there too when I looking to her eyes and every time something happens she has to help them out. She doesn't allow anyone to be mean to other and she is true to her word, loyal and a little shy.

"Fine! But hurry mama please!" how can I say no to that face.

* * *

(At the park)

"Draco something doesn't feel right" I my trying to keep my voice down but the panic in it can be heard a thousand miles way "is it did me or do you feel like some ones watching us?"

He looks nerves but won't look at me. His eyes are glued on Helen which only makes me freak out more.

"Calm down Hermione there's a lot of people around us it must be that" his voice sounds dull and I can hear how much not even he believes himself "anyways it's getting late we should probably heed home already" he smiles but it don't quit touch his eyes.

"Okay lets go" I said get up and walk up to Helen and I still don't know how I got myself to walk normally and not run.

"Helen love it's time to go home you ready"

"Ahhh mama do we have to?"

"She gets me every time" I think its times like this she reminds me of him so most. I try not to laugh because they're so alike they even whine the same way.

_**Flashback**_

"Ahhh Hermione do I have to." Harry said his face scrunched up like a little boy being told to eat his vegetables.

Yes Harry stop being a baby! You have to study." I say said trying my best to keep a straight face. He looks so adorable like that.

"But I already know it."

"That's what you said last time. I had to help you all last minute because you forgot."

"Fine! But just because I love you." His eyes are full of so much love I just fill like I'm melting under the gaze of thoughts beautiful green eyes.

"As do I my love." I say. He smile and lately it so rare to see him smile like that with a real genuine smile that I just can't help but smile to.

_**End of Flashback**_

My smile disappears.

And I think "oh Harry we had so many happy times together. Beautiful memories that I just can't forget, but none of them make up for the last memory I have of you."

I look at my child and she's smiling at me just like him. And just like him I just can't help but smile too.

"Yes Helen we have to go but I'll bring you tomorrow okay" it hurt to know that I may not be keeping my word but it makes she happy and that's all I want. I look around and I feel sad because we may never come back again and I liked it here. But they may have already found us and it may be too late to hid this time.

"Fine! But only because I love you mama." Where did you learn to answer me like that? Where did you learn to break my heart with just one sentence?

"As do I my love with all my heart."

And I do love her with all my heart. Ever thought she looks like him. Even thought she answers me like him and smiles like him, I love her. She is my constant reminder that even if it was just for a little bit I was once happy and in love.

I get her tiny hand in mine and walk back to Draco. He get Helen's other hand and we quickly walk back home.

* * *

(Back at the house)

Back at the house we were only there for less than five minutes when the alarm of the wards I had put up started wailing their alarm.

"Get the bags hurry and have your wand out" Draco shouted over the alarms.

I ran up the stairs with my wand out and I go into Helens room she hiding in the closet and my heart breaks to see her so scared. I got the bags with Helen's Draco's and my clothes. I look for the portkey I've been dreading to use since the day Draco made it because once we all touched that it will take us back to are old world and nothing scared me more than that.

"Mommy what's going on I'm scared" she had tears in her eyes and I just had to do something to stop them.

"It's okay baby" said to her and open my arms to hold her "You know how you keep asking when you're going to meet your daddy" "oh god this can't be happening this has to be a dream" I think to myself as I see my draughts face lights up.

"Where going to go see daddy?" she said with the biggest most loving smile I've seen her have. And its times like this I feel so guilty for not letting her deicide if she wanted to meet him. I just took her away and never even told him she was in the way.

"Yes baby we are know I need you to close your eyes and you can't open them no matter what you hear until I tell you okay"

"Okay mama"

"Now close your eyes please"

I pick her up and take the portkey with a cloth so it won't take us away before I get to Draco. I ran down the stairs with the bags and Helen in my arms and I ran to Draco. He graved the portkey and I put Helen's and my hand on it. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 and just when I think we're safe the door blow open there are Death Eater there and one throw a dagger at us 8 9 and I don't know if it even got close to us because I closed my eyes. 10 and we're gone. We made it we're safe outside Harry's house.

"Draco we made it" I said with relief written all over my face.

"Hermione…" is and he said before he fells to the ground on his face and I can see the dagger on his back.

"No Draco No!" I scream out and my world falls apart for a second time in my life.

*** thanks for reading plz review i can't wait to know what you guy think.I'll try to post soon thanks again. :D***


	4. Chapter 4

***I was going to leave it just Hermione's POV but I'm giving Harry a little section. I thought that it'd be cool to hear from him his reaction to Hermione's return.***

_**Back where we started**_

**(Harry's POV)**

I can't give up I know she's out there thinking the worst of me. I've been looking for her for four years. Luna has been helping me ever since I started looking and it's like every time we get close to finding her, a stupid piece of shit Death Eater decides he wants to die and gets in are way. We've been close three times but it's like the momentary lapse of security she has up regains its power and my lead is gone.

"Dame it Hermione where are you I'd give anything to see you again" I was on the globe again using the spell but her concealing spell was too strong I couldn't find her. Luna was in the kitchen making something to eat we had again been obsessing over find her that we had skipped breakfast.

"Harry would you like spaghetti or chicken?" she asked with a hint to laughter in her voice. I smile because there's nothing in the kitchen just the stuff to make sandwiches.

"I think I'm in the mood for sandwiches Luna." I respond laughing.

I think I'm in the mood for one too Very good idea Harry" she said next to me handing me a plate with two sandwiches and another plate with the same for her.

"Thanks Luna you're a good friend."

"I know" she said laughing.

Luna has changed a lot since Hermione left. She was always pretty, but she has grown into herself and is a very beautiful woman now. She is like a sister to me the only one that helped me in quest to find Hermione. To her Hermione leaving was hard too they would have their disagreement over the thinks Luna believed in but, they always stayed friends. No disagreement was ever big enough to even dent their friendship. To Luna Hermione was her sister and I her big brother and she would do anything to see us together again.

"So have you had any luck while I was gone?" she asked.

"No none at all" around her I wouldn't try to hid the hurt in my voice because she knew it very well.

"Well, keep looking something tells me today will be are lucky day" she said back to the dream voice of hers I hadn't heard in a while.

Then as if on cue the scrying crystal locked in London. I did the Engorgio spell to make the globe bigger and see where she was.

"Luna how do you do that?"

"Don't know. What does it say where is she."

I was about to check when I heard someone scream outside. "No Draco No!" that wasn't someone that was Hermione. I turn around to Luna and my face is mirrored on hers. Then out of nowhere we both got up and ran out the door. What I saw next I was not ready for.

Hermione was knelling on the ground holding Draco's body and there was blood on her. There was a child with her but I didn't pay much attention to her. Hermione had move on she was with Draco now and had a daughter. I couldn't see right through the tears forming at my eyes. I was too shocked to move but Luna was already with Hermione looking at Draco's wound.

"Harry snap out of it I need your help okay!"

"Yeah."

"Okay then cast a spell to stop the blood flow and levitate him into the house. We can't move him or we could hurt him."

"Okay" that's all I could say but I did what she told me I couldn't look at the child that was crying next to Hermione because I didn't want to see how alike to him she was. I levitated him inside and put him on the bed with his face down. All through this Hermione keep talking to him"please don't leave me Draco we need you" "Draco You promised you would never leave me please." My heart was breaking I could Hear it crumbling way. Then I felt a little hand tug at me pants and I looked down.

"Daddy your go to save Uncle Draco right? Please don't let him die he's mama's brother and we need him."

For the first time since they got here I looked at her face. She had jet black hair and my mother's eyes my eyes where looking back at me. Was she… no it couldn't be could it? Was this

child mine, was she really mine?

I looked at Hermione and I know she had heard because her back was now straight and she was looking down like in shame. She slowly raised he face to look at me and I saw it I saw it all. It was true her eyes told it all. I was so mad but then I heard my daughter (Wow that sound so odd but so right at the same time) say "dad you'll save him right please tell me you'll save him!"

I looked away from Hermione to look at my daughter and my heart all most broke her face was drowning in tears and something inside me was screaming "make the stop." So I did the only thing I could do "yes sweet heart I'll save him." She ran and hugged me legs I couldn't move at first but then I snapped out of it and for the first time held her. She was so tiny and beautiful. I put her down and turned to Draco to start working on keeping that promise to my daughter. I didn't even know her name and I already felt like I had to do anything to make her happy.

* * *

**(Hermione's POV)**

I was lost in my world of pleas and it wasn't until I heard Helen speak to harry that I was finally pulled out. "Daddy you're going to save Uncle Draco right? Please don't let him die he's mama's brother and we need him." She called him daddy, I looked at him without looking up and I could see the confusion in his eyes, and I could see the wheels of his brain working to figure things out. He turned to look at me and I couldn't do anything but look at the floor but I could feel his eyes on me and I just had to look at him because it was killing me to not know.

I turned slowly but when I looked at him I saw it. The confusion first then the realization, the anger, the hurt and finally the sadness and it killed me to see him like that. I shouldn't care he had hurt me really bad and I had cried a lot, and yet I felt guilty and sad and it was just dumb to try to hid that I still love him. It seemed I wouldn't stop loving him anytime soon.

He was just staring at my with that sad look in his face but when Helen spook again to him face changer again and it softened with a look of adoration that almost made me cry. "Daddy you'll save him right please tell me you'll save him!" and the moment she said that it's like nothing else mattered but her. I could see myself in his eyes that look I got when she would cry and I know he would do anything he could to make those tears stop falling.

"Yes sweet heart I'll save him." That all he said and she fly at him and hugged him tight. He was shocked at first but quickly hugged her back and when he put her down turn to Draco and started working on saving him. And at the moment I saw my harry the one I remember before everything came crumbling down and I loved him there really was no doubt about it but the past couldn't be erased. I couldn't forgive him for what he did to me.

***Sorry I took so long school has been hell and we already stared the student teacher thing in the elementary schools to I get home even more tired the usual. I will try as hard as I can to update soon but plz don't give up on me I'm trying my best. Plz review tell if you like it hate it anything just review and remember that I'm open to suggestions and by the way Harry's explanation is done I got a sudden flash of inspiration and started writhing but we're not there yet so work with me. Again plz review. ***


	5. Chapter 5

***I am so super sorry readers my computer went crazy on me so I had to get it  
fixed (it was a virus) but in the processes of getting it fixed it erased a  
lot of my documents including this chapter and Harry's explanation. I had to  
rewrite it but not until I got my laptop back. And Harry's explanation I  
remember but not word by word. Moving on, okay I was going to stay at Harry  
and Hermione's PVOs but I thought that Luna's and Helen's POV would be a good  
idea. Also I know Luna isn't a lot like this in the books, but it's an  
alternate world kind of thing so yeah. She is still a little strange but after  
she started hanging with the trio she let go so her fairy tale world to step  
into the real one. To thoughts that love Luna just the way she is in the books  
I'm sorry but, this is the way she works into my story. Don't get me wrong I  
love her too just the way she is but its like Draco I wouldn't us his normal  
self. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. ***

* * *

Helen Lilana Potter

(Luna's PVO)

The moment I saw Hermione I almost cried, my big sister had come back and  
Harry would finally be happy again. All I wanted was to see them happy they  
deserved it after so many years, don't you think? But of course being that its  
Harry and Hermione nothing can ever just be nice and easy can it? No, Draco is  
currently on my bed fighting for his life and by the look in Harry's face and  
the fact that he hasn't even looked at the little girl, something tells me he  
thinks it's Draco's. Harry can be so dense sometime and to scared to just open  
his eyes and look at the little girl and see that she is the spitting image of  
what the perfect blend between Hermione and him would look like.

I hadn't seen Draco in a very long time but he looks so handsome. Even lying  
on my bed covered in blood and as pale as a sheet, he still looks handsome. I  
wonder why I never noticed before. I remember when they announced that he was  
now one of us I was so shock, but it didn't take long to get over it. He  
quickly became friends with Hermione. I think it's because both were so smart.  
The boys though it took a little longer to accept him. No let rephrase that,  
it took Ron a long time to accept him.

Harry was suspicious at first but when he saw Hermione was cool with him, well  
so was he. Isn't it cool how even before they started going out Harry always did  
as she said never questioned her? Ron was a whole different story. When it  
came to anything having to do with Draco I believe Ron was such an arse  
because he was jealous that Draco had become so close to her. I mean yeah  
there was all thoughts years of humiliation but grow up he said he was really  
truly sorry and every one else was cool with it so get over it. I Don't think  
he ever really got over her. Actually I know he never got over her. He had to  
be cool with Harry and Hermione's relationship because if he lost their  
friendship he lost his fame. Ron actually turned out to be just like his  
sister. First he was all trash talking Harry for the incident with Ginny and  
then we found out he was no more innocent then Ginny.

So now I'm hear getting Draco all finished up, and I'm truly happy that he's  
gona make it. Next on the list is getting Harry and Hermione back together.  
That one is going to be head since Hermione still doesn't know what happened  
and I have no idea if she will even give us time to explain. Sometimes I  
really ask myself is this is real life or a soap opera? Yet again I think I  
prefer it being one life would be so dull if it wasn't. Plus I like to think  
that if things suck now that just means things will turn out to be great in  
the end. Does that even make sense?

* * *

(Helen's POV)

Mommy would always tell me Daddy was on a business trip when I was would ask  
about him. I tried getting her to tell me more once but she started cry so I  
stopped asking and decided to just wait for him. Mommy had showed me pictures  
of him and told me about him but she always looked so sad when she did. I  
think she really missed him, but I just don't get why Uncle Draco was always  
with us and daddy wasn't.

Everyone always said that I was very smart for my age so it was surprising but  
it didn't take me much to figure out that the bad men trying to come into the  
house where not looking to play tea with us. But I guess I can't complain it  
did get us to Daddy. Wait I can complain, uncle Draco got hurt because of them  
and that's just not nice at all.

When Daddy and the Lady where done with Uncle Draco the Lady signaled for me  
to fallow her into the kitchen.

"So sweetheart what's your name?" she asked as she put water in a pot to  
heat.

"Helen Lillian Potter and I'm three" I said holding up my fingers for her to  
see.

"Wow pretty and smart just like your Mama," she said while pouring the water  
in, "well I'm your Auntie Luna. Know I have a task for you and you can't tell  
okay? Can you do that for me?" She asked, while opening a draw in the kitchen.

"Yes, Auntie Luna what is it?" I always loved a good secret.

"Well your Mama really hates taking thing to sleep but she really needs to  
rest so do you promise not to tell her that I put a potion in to make her rest  
and sleep for a bit?" she asked.

"Will it help her?" I asked I would never do anything at hurt my mommy.

"Why of course dear, I would never hurt your Mama I love her to much to even  
think about it," she said and I just couldn't help but believe Auntie she was  
too nice not too.

"Okay, I promise".

"Well then, lets move this party over to your mama then".

I smiled and fallowed her to the room where Uncle and Mama where. After giving  
her the tea it took about five minutes to make her fall a sleep. That's when I  
remember my Daddy was here so I went off to find him while Auntie moved Mommy  
to Daddy's room. I found him out side and ran to hug him. "Daddy thank you so  
much, you saved him Daddy you saved him!"

"Why of course baby girl I told you I would didn't I."

"Yes you did Daddy!" I was so happy to have my Daddy with me and that Uncle  
Draco was okay. We spent the rest of the day talking and he asked me a lot of  
questions. Like what my full name was, how old I was where we had lived, my  
favorite color, and many others. I was so happy I answered them all and never  
asked why. I ended up falling asleep on his lap and he took me to sleep next  
to Mommy.

Today was the scariest, but also the happiest day of my life too. I can't wait  
for tomorrow to come and be with Mama, Daddy, Uncle, and Auntie.

* * *

***okay so that was it once again I'm really sorry for the long wait and I'll  
try to up date soon but I'm starting college and have no idea how often I  
really will. Well please tell me what you think and don't chew me up to bad  
about Hermione and Harry not talking I just really wanted Helen to get to know  
her Dad and auntie first. After all they do say a mothers greatest weakness is  
her child, but don't worry they will for sure talk next chapter. Plz  
review! Plz and thank you :D***


	6. Chapter 6

***Here it is finally i'm super sorry it took me so long but college is hell so i try to wright as often as i can, but anyways Harry's explanation is finally here i hope you guys like it!***

You should always listen before you react!

(Hermione's PVO)

I opened my eyes slowly so the light coming from my window wouldn't hurt them, but when I did there was no light. The room was dark with no light but that of the moon coming in. I looked around and let myself adjust to the dark and when I did I noticed this was not my room. I tried getting up but there was something on my arm. I was scared of seeing what it was but I round up all of my Gryffindor courage and made my self look. To my relieve it was Helen. Seeing her sweet little face brought back the memories from yesterday. Being found, Draco getting stabbed, and seeing Harry again all of it came barging into me head little a ton of bricks. I looked to the door and standing there was Harry. He pressed a finger to miss mouth and motioned for me to fallow him. Not wanting to wake Helen up I got up and closed the door after me.

I turn to look at me and we just stared at each other until he finally spoke.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" he said in what seemed to be a calm voice but I knew better.

"Tell you what?"

"About Helen Hermione!" He was losing the calm rather quickly.

"Why should I have told you about **my **daughter?" I asked know very well why.

"Because she is **my **daughter too that's why." He was anger know but I wasn't scared no matter how much he had changed I knew he would never hit a girl.

"She is mine and only mine you gave up your changes of being her dad when you"

I didn't get to finish my sentence a least not out loud because harry casted a silencing spell on me and throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He carried me kicking and silently screaming all the way to a guest room in the house. I felt like such a weakling not being able to get away. At least when we were in Hogwards I would put more of a fight, motherhood has turned me into a softie. He threw me on the bed and magically locked the door and before I could even move to it the window. He performed a silence charm on the room so no one could hear us and finally lifted my silencing charm.

"Who the hell do you think you are to lock me up in here open the door Harry before…"

"Who do I think I am? Oh I don't know only the father of the little girl that has been told all her life that her daddy was on a business trip…"

"I did what I had to do to keep her happy and away from…"

"Away from who? From me the man you think cheated on you because you left without hearing me out…"

"I know what I saw Harry so do not try to make me think I imagined it or that it wasn't what I thought I saw."

"okay I understand you were enraged at what you saw I would have be too, but why hide are child from me you know how much I have always wanted a family how could you do that."

During all the arguing neither of them had noticed that they had been getting closer to each other. I could feel his breath in my face. I could almost taste what it was like when we used to be together. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to even think about what we were doing. In a matter of seconds his lips were on mine and we were kissing like there was no tomorrow. I have no idea which one of us made the first move. We tore at each other's clothes and were soon on the bed touching, kissing, and tasting each other. All I know is that once it started we just couldn't stop.

* * *

As I woke up the next day all of what we did came crushing down on me. How could I have done that he cheated on me and the moment we are alone I let him take me again. I was drowning on me self hate when I saw a pensive and a vile of a silver smoke that seem to be a liquid too. I knew it was a memory, but there was no letter or clue as to what it contained. It was very clear that Harry wanted me to see what it was.

I put my cloth on and walked to the pensive. After sometime of just see the pros and cons I decided to stop being a coward and poured it in. without thinking about it and leaned into it.

Down I fell into Harry's memory slightly afraid of what I would see. When I landed everything was black and then it morphed into an office. It was Harry's, he was sitting behind the desk completing a report when my owl flow in through the window and landed on his desk. It stretch out its leg and harry took a letter from him, and gave him a treat. I walked behind him to read what the letter said as he opened it.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I have something special planned for today so when you get to the flat turn off all the lights and close the blinds please. Don't bother righting back to ask what I'm not going to tell you so even think about it._**

**_Yours always and forever,_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

_I couldn't believe it, never had I writhen that letter but it looked just like my hand writing. I saw Harry smile and get back to work. The scene started changing again, and this time I was in are flat Harry was reading the letter again. When he finished reading he started turning all the lights off and closing the blinds just like the letter said. It was very dark by the time he but I could still see harry. He started walking to the living room when I saw Ginny tip toe out of our room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing she was dressed in cloths similar to what I had been wear in that day, and her hair was curled too. If it weren't for the facial features and hair color she could have been my twin. By the time Harry made it to the couch she was behind him pulling a blindfold over his face, and slipping his glasses off. He reached back but she only let him catch her hair. I could bet anything that if it looked so much like mine it felt like it too. He smiled once he touched it and relaxed not taking the blindfold off._

Harry never asked questions when it came to me he always when along with what I said knowing I would never do anything to hurt him, but that wasn't me and he had no idea off that fact.

"Mione what exactly do you have planned?" he asked with a smile, and Ginny just put a finger over his lips and moved it quickly not letting him really feel the difference between mine and hers.

"Fine." Was all he said and smiled again.

She pushed him back to sit and checked her watch. I was close enough to see that it was enchanted. On the face of the watched where two hands one pointing to a house and said harry on it, and another that said my name on it. That one that said my name was seconds away from that house, and I a flash she pointed her wand to herself and I saw her cloths and hair change back to normal. She quickly claimed on Harry and kissed him at the same time she pulled the blindfold off him. The moment their lips collided the front door opened and I saw myself standing at the door with the test results in my hand.

I could see the pain in my face, and I couldn't help but feel my heart break again. I heard myself scream at Harry, but my heart was beating so hard I couldn't hear what I said. Harry got up and shoved Ginny off him and I saw the confusion in his eyes that I had not noticed back then. He tried getting to me but I didn't give him a chance and next thing I know I was no longer there. Harry just stood there dumb folded until Ginny got up and walked up to him.

"Harry baby she's gone we can finally be happy together." Harry turned around grabbed her arm and shoved her to the door. When she would get out he latterly throw her out.

"What would give you the idea that I would want anything to do with you? You're crazy Ginny I never have and nerve will love you. You were like a sister to me but now you're dead to me. I never want to see you again you stupid whore. How could you ever even dream that I would leave Hermione for someone as insignificant as you?"

With that he slammed the door in her face and the memory ended pushing me back to the room I had woken up in. I felt tears running down my face. How could I have been so stupid if only I would have listened I wouldn't have been four years without the love of my life and my baby without her daddy. When I finally looked up I noticed the door was now open and standing in the door way was no other then Harry Potter.

***Well there you go i hope you all liked it and plz tell me if you did or didn't i'll try to update as soon as i can, and Plz Plz Plz review i live to hear what you guys think. Plz and thank you :D ***


End file.
